Love Rivalry
by Kirisato Aruma-sama
Summary: Di Basara Gakuen telah kedatangan guru baru! Tapi bagaimana jika Masamune,Yukimura,Ieyasu dan Mitsunari jatuh cinta pada guru- sekaligus wali kelas mereka sendiri? READER INSERT! Saran haruskah cerita ini beta lanjutkan?
1. Chapter 1

" **Love Rivalry"**

 **Pairing: Masamune x Teacher!Reader x Yukimura x Ieyasu x Mitsunari**

 **Creator: Hoy,sebelah sini.*lambai-lambai dipojok ruangan*  
Kirisato Aruma. Tambah –sama nya soalnya gue pangeran.*pose* /ditampol/**

 **Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara milik CAPCOM. Kalo punya gue,Oichi dah gue nikahin. /dibakarnagamasa/**

 **Summary: Heh? Perlu dijelasin ya?  
Reader: *gebukin Author rame-rame*  
Author: ampun masbro-*digebuk*  
Ekhem,jadi gini…**

 **Sebenarnya ini masih fic rancangan,nanya Readers semua dulu setuju apa kagak. Kalo jelek ane buang ke Afrika bier dimakan singa trus ditembakin pemburu lalu dijadiin pajangan- /stop**

 **Dah,dah! Bier ane jelasin Summary-nya. WOE SETUJU KAGAK LOE DAIMYO SANA HAH-*tereak pake toa*  
Masamune: bising woi!**

 **Mitsunari: bisa diam kagak? Gue penggal kepala lu beneran.**

 **Yukimura: *budeg seketika* /?**

 **Ieyasu: eh? Apaan? Setuju soal apa?**

 **Author: *ngacangin* jawabannya iya. Oke jadi begini-*seketika dilempar tombak***

 **Mitsunari: OY! BELUM BILANG IYA MAIN BACA AJA!*ngamuk***

 **Yukimura: Ishida-dono,tombakku…*nangoz/?***

 **Kiri: *ngindar dengan elit* santai masbro. Gurunya bakalan uhukseksiuhuk banget.**

 **Masamune: hah? Beneran?**

 **Yukimura: Kiri-sama! Kalo dia seorang Sensei berarti dia bakalan kenal Oyakata-sama?!**

 **Ieyasu: Sensei itu paham soal 'Ikatan' gak?*mata bling-bling***

 **Mitsunari: kalo dia Sensei,dia kenal dengan Hideyoshi-sama?! ONOREEEEE!*ngamuk ga jelas***

 **Kiri: jawabannya iya,iya iyaiyaiyaiya—LAH KAN GAGAL RENCANA GUE MAU BACA SUMMARY CERITANYA-*ikutan ngamuk barengan Mitsunari***

 **Ieyasu,Yukimura,Masamune: Author bego…*serempak***

 **Narator(Linda): jadi gini,Summary-nya adalah—**

 **Kiri: WOI LINDA NAPAIN LU DISINI?! GUE AUTHOR TAU KAGAK?!*tereak***

 **Linda: *kacangin* begini.**

 _ **Summary: Di Basara Gakuen telah kedatangan seseorang guru baru,dan guru tersebut adalah pindahan dari sekolah seberangan yang Author kagak mau sebut namanya. Guru itu dikenal dengan kecerobohannya,dan kali ini dia ditetapkan menjadi Wali Kelas,dikelas 2-2. Disitu ada 4 murid yang terkenal dengan uhukketampanannyauhuk –coret—  
Tanpa mereka sadari,mereka telah JATUH CINTA dengan Wali Kelas mereka SENDIRI. Alhasil,mereka yang awalnya sahabat bagai kepompong,sekarang jadi musuhan bagai kucing anjing(?).**_

 _ **Trus? Bagaimana kisah mereka? Apakah Sensei yang bernama (L/n) (Y/n) yang kagak peka ini bisa menyadari dan memilih mereka?**_

 **Linda: dah. Permintaanmu udah gue kabulin Kiri,jadi babai.*ilang***

 **Masamune: Hoo… Menarik.*angguk angguk***

 **Mitsunari: …Aku juga ikut peran? Oy,Ieyasu! Takkan kuberikan guru itu padamu!**

 **Ieyasu: aku juga tidak,Mitsunari!*semangat 45***

 **Yukimura: UWOOOOOOO!** **(Y/N)-SENSEI TAKKAN KUBERIKAN PADAMU MASAMUNE-DONOOOOOO!*tereak***

 **Kiri: saran Readers… Lanjut atau buang atau dibakar de el el? Saran apa fic ini kulanjutin atau ngga?**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

" **Love Rivalry"**

 **Creator: masbro,jangan sorot kesana napa kek-*lambai-lambai pake bendera putih*  
Seperti yang anda kenal(?),nama beta adalah Kirisato Aruma!**

 **Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara milik CAPCOM. Demi Tuhan,gue cinta mati dengan Oichi ampe pengen gue nikahin. /coeg/**

 **Pairing: Masamune x Teacher!Reader x Yukimura x Ieyasu x Mitsunari**

 **Kiri: huwala sob! Apa kabar para Readers yang sudah mau membaca kisaran nista sebelumnya?**

 **Reader: lu siape-?**

 **Kiri: *JLEB* ….nyesek tau kagak. TAU KAGAK HUAAAAA!*nangis gaje dipojok***

 **Masamune: ini anak napa sih-?**

 **Yukimura: sakit hati,Masamune-dono. Biasalah-**

 **Ieyasu: *pukpuk Author* dah,jangan nangis ya Kiri-dono.*dat smile***

 **Kiri: OICHI-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU HUEEEEEE-*tambah mewek***

 **Mitsunari: au ah. Linda,mulai ceritanya.**

 **Linda: jangan perintahin gue! Emang gue babunya elu?*sebal trus nekan tombol keparat –coret— maksudnya start***

 **Prologue: Guru Baru yang Ceroboh**

Di Basara Gakuen,sekolah yang dikenal sangat sangat elit,dimana hanya ditempati oleh murid yang berkeluarga ningrat,bukan rakyat biasa.

Tapi anda salah kira jika setiap orang ningrat itu sombong.

Buktinya ada di kelas 2-1,dimana rata-rata muridnya adalah _**Berandalan Sekolah.**_

"Oy,kudengar ada guru baru loh dari SMA seberang." ujar seseorang murid perempuan kepada teman-temannya.

"Masa? Bukannya disekolah kita sudah pas jumlah gurunya?" temannya yang lain bertanya.

"Kalian ini ketinggalan berita atau apa? Kan Guru Kimia kita alias Pak Tenkai dikeluarkan sama Kepsek. Jadinya guru itu gantiin dia."

"Hee.."

Sementara itu,tak jauh dari bangku para murid perempuan tersebut,ada 6 makhluk(?) lagi nongkrong disebuah meja.

"Heh,guru baru lagi? Paling yang gantiin bapak gila itu juga bakalan gila." ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang matanya picek sebelah(*Author di Hell Dragon*) yang duduknya (sangat) tidak sopan.

"Masamune-dono,kata-katamu kejam bener." Pemuda lainnya berkata,dengan pakaiannya serba merah.

" _What_? Aku hanya mengatakan fakta." Ujar Masamune dengan santai.

"Tapi,Masamune-sama,kudengar guru baru itu wanita." Giliran pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih tua daripada Masamune(*Author ditebas pake negi*) berkata dibelakangnya.

"Wanita? Apa dia akan seperti Oichi-sensei?" tanya pemuda berbadan kekar yang memakai jaket kuning tersebut.

"Jika dia begitu baguslah." Pemuda disampingnya berkata,dengan poninya yang runcing ala pisau baru diasah(?)

Krik,krik…

Jangkrik berbunyi…

Keheningan menguasai….

Gegara kata-kata Mitsunari…

.

.

.

.

.

"Ishida-dono,apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" tanya Yukimura- anak dari guru olahraga yang bernama Takeda Shingen.

Mitsunari hanya mendengus,sambil membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

TENOOOOOOTTTTT TENOOOOOOTTT TENOOOOOTTT—  
Anggaplah itu bel masuk.

Guru pun mulai menyebar,kelas pun mulai sunyi,semua murid jadi anak baik kayak Tobi.  
Oiya,ini bukan cerita Naruto. Coret saja yang tadi.

Tapi hal itu sudah basi di kelas 2-1. Buktinya,mereka masih aja ribut dan ada yang mengintip kayak satpam jaga rumah biar kagak dimalingin.

Dikelas itu yang beragam macam makhluknya(?),dimana mereka ada yang lagi selfie pake tongsis,ada yang lempar-lemparan kertas,ada yang nyanyi gaje,ada pula yang lagi pacaran.

Sungguh luar biasa. Tetapi! Keributan yang hebat itu hilang ketika Sasuke dengan paniknya tereak,  
"KEPSEK ODA DATENG WOI! CEPETAN DUDUK!"

Yang sukses semua muridnya langsung duduk semua.

Setelah beberapa menit,pintu kelas perlahan terbuka..  
Sebuah kaki melangkah masuk…  
Perlahan menunjukkan sosok bapak-bapak kumisan(?) dengan wajah super serem dan tegas,masuk kedalam kelas.

"…Kalian semua. Dengarkan bapak. Karena pak Tenkai gaada… Kalian kerjakan tugas halaman 45. **SEMUA SOALNYA.** " Ujar sang Kepsek,yang bernama Oda Nobunaga.

Dengan takut,semua murid dikelas itu langsung mengeluarkan buku kimia mereka dan mulai mengerjakan tugas. Seketika,ada suara yang terdengar seperti orang terjatuh,dengan teriakan yang terdengar seperti wanita,jatuh kedalam kelas dengan bukunya berserakan dilantai.

Seluruh murid melihat siapa yang jatuh kedalam kelas itu.

"…Kau terlambat kesini,(Y/n)-sensei." Sang Kepsek berkata dengan nada dingin."Bereskan bukumu lalu mulailah mengajar dikelas ini."

Guru perempuan itu lalu bangun dengan posisi duduk,wajahnya memerah karena malu. Dia mengangguk cepat,dan segera tangannya membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai. Wanita itu lalu berdiri dengan tegap,dengan sebuah senyuman paksa terbentuk dimulutnya.

"Hn. Seperti yang kalian dengar,ini adalah (L/n) (Y/n),guru Kimia baru disekolah ini. Dia juga bapak tetapkan mulai sekarang,dia adalah Wali Kelas kalian." Nobunaga berkata.

"U-uh… Halo semua…" (Y/n) melambai kecil kepada kelas tersebut.

"(Y/n)-sensei. Aku tinggal ya." Sang kepsek pun lalu keluar kelas,menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Seluruh kelas tertuju kepada wanita bersurai (h/c) itu,yang hanya menatapi pintu. Dengan kesal dia meletakkan buku-bukunya dimeja.  
"Apa-apaan? Dasar orang tua sok tegas." Gerutunya dengan kesal. Dia menarik nafas dalam lalu dia melihat seluruh kelas dengan mata (e/c) yang bersinar itu.

"Baiklah,selamat pagi semuanya! Seperti yang kalian dengar dari Kepsek,namaku adalah (L/n) (Y/n)!" ujarnya dengan girang."Kalian tidak perlu terlalu formal jika kita begini ya? Panggil saja aku (Y/n)!"

Yukimura lalu berdiri,sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi setinggi langit(?). Dengan nada yang tegas,dia lalu berkata.  
"SENSEI! Kata Oyakata-sama itu sangat tidak sopan- terutama pada guru baru kayak Sensei!"

Wanita itu hanya tertawa pelan,mendengar pernyataan sang pemuda dengan tegas.  
"Astaga,kau terlalu formal. Tidak perlu untukku,kok!" lalu dia bertanya dengan nada yang lembut."Namamu siapa? Aku suka dengan semangatmu!"

Dengan instan,pipinya Yukimura memerah sedikit.

"Namaku adalah Sanada Genjiro Yukimura Sensei! Panggil saja aku Yukimura!" jawab sang pemuda.

"Begitu… Bisa kupanggil Yukimura-kun?" tanyanya lagi. Yukimura mengangguk dengan tegas,dengan pipinya memerah.

"Nah,sekarang duduklah ya?" (Y/n) tersenyum kepadanya,dan matanya menangkap murid laki-laki lainnya yang lagi ngelamun sambil ngeliat luar jendela.

"Hei kau! Jangan melamun dikelasku!" bentaknya dengan nada yang tegas. Murid tersebut- yang matanya diperban sebelah hanya melihat guru tersebut dengan mata kirinya. Dia melihat guru itu dari atas kebawah,dan sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya.

' _A sexy woman I see…_ ' Pikirnya,melihat (Y/n) seperti seekor predator mengincar mangsanya.

"Huh- namamu siapa? Biar bisa kuhukum kalau kau melamun lagi." Tanya wanita tersebut.

"Date Masamune. _Just that,Teacher._ " Jawabnya dengan gaya _cool_ dan logat inggris khasnya. (Y/n) bersenandung,sambil mengangguk.

"Eh,kalo didengar tadi,kamu bisa Bahasa Inggris ya…" ujar wanita tersebut.

Sang guru lalu teringat sesuatu,lalu ia melihat ke semua muridnya.  
"Ketua kelas yang mana? Wakilnya?" tanyanya.

Seorang murid laki-laki mengangkat tangannya dengan tegas,sementara yang satunya lagi dengan cuek mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah,kau ketua ya? Perkenalan diri?"

" _Hai',Sensei._ Namaku adalah Tokugawa Ieyasu,dan aku sebagai ketua kelas ingin menyatukan ikatan dikelas ini!" ujarnya penuh semangat. Guru itu mengangguk.

"Wakil?" mata (e/c)nya guru tersebut melihat ke murid bersurai perak dengan poni tajamnya.

"Ishida Mitsunari. Aku sebagai Wakil,hanya mengabdi kepada Hideyoshi-sama sendiri." Ujarnya dengan tegas.

"Ah,o-oke…" (Y/n) menepuk tangannya sekali,lalu dengan nada yang ceria dia berkata dengan sebuah senyuman,  
"Mari kita mulai Kimia yang menyenangkan ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **Kiri: HUWAT?! UDAH SELESAI?!*baru selesai mundung***

 **Masamune: lu telat sih coeg.*nada cuek***

 **Ieyasu: peranku dikit ya… Ah sudahlah. Yang penting dapat kenalan dengan (Y/n)-sensei.*bangga/?***

 **Yukimura: *daritadi blushing* uwoh…**

 **Mitsunari: guru itu menarik…*bergumam***

 **Kiri: *tempelin ke kamera***

 _ **Mind to Review this?**_


End file.
